insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanade Tachibana
Skills Limbo has given her the time she didn’t have when she was alive to develop a number of skills. Such as becoming the Student Council President and this job requires her to maintain perfect grades and keep order and discipline within the school. She is pretty used to helping people move on and deal with their personal problems. She is a considerable programmer. In her free time she was part of the garden club and also enjoyed swimming. Kanade is also capable piano player, and fairly recently took up fishing. Something that is not so much a skill as it is just a consequence of being a dead person from limbo is her inability to stay dead. She is able to experience the pain of death and die as easily as everyone else but typically by the next day or days she is fully healed. She did however loose her super healing abilities here and can no longer recover from a gunshot wound within seconds. She has devolved a few supernatural but artificial abilities using the ‘Angel Player’ manual and program she was entrusted with. All of these powers are more effective in her own world but still useful in this one to some extent. They are known mostly as guard skills. The majority of them are voice activated, and can not be summoned if her ability to speak is limited. Overdrive is her only passive ability that gives her superhuman strength. It allows her to fall from great heights and land without getting hurt or leap up onto something as high as five levels. In order to leap that high she must be alone extra weight pulls her down. She is weaker in Pandora in that she is able to lift 300pounds with great effort. Guard Skills: Hand Sonic: This is the most used of her abilities it summons something that looks like light extending from her arm then forms into a solid blade. In her world these blades are sharp and strong enough to cut through steel. In Pandora since the weapon are not replicated out of memories and mud her sword will act as strong as any other blade with the expectation of always being razor sharp all the time. If broken she would need to re-summon it. There are only 5 versions of the hand sonic. In order to summon, she must say “Handsonic, version (x)” x being the version she wishes to summon. Version 1:This is the normal one she uses that is mostly defensive. She has used it to deflect weapons and bullets. Version 2: This is a longer sword, far more offensive looking with a triangle shape at the end. Version 3: It is one shaped more like a very sharp pitch fork or sai. Version 4: It is shaped to look more like a lotus flower with debatable sharp edges of the petals but otherwise a bludgeoning weapon. She did admit to trying to make her weapon look more cute. [/url Version 5: After Otonashi advised her to appear more aggressive and evil she created a new version to look like pincers anchored on a gauntlet. Distortion:It looks a lot like a shield that encases her body but truly it is only good for distorting the path of bullets or other small projectiles around her. It is weaker than in her world so bullets might pass through the shield at a close enough distance. When using this she is unable to use any other skill. She can not move or fight while it is active. Delay:Just as the name sounds it delay’s her image making it seem as though she is still in one place before trailing to another. It is meant to confuse her target into attacking where she was to make it easier to dodge. Harmonics: This is a broken power, where she summons a clone by voice command or by an overwhelming sense of emending doom. The clone used to be able to exist outside of her body indefinitely but because of the hidden command, delayed Absorb power, these clones can only last exactly 10secounds before being absorbed. The only time Kanada has ever screamed out in pain was when she absorbed a massive number of clones. If she so much as creates one clone in Pandora, and it is absorbed back then she will be knocked out for at least a day trying to fight the new personality? Considering she took on an army of evil personalities and came out the same from it then there is no chance of a personality changing her. Howling By crossing duel handsonics, she can cause a high frequency and high amplified sound waves that is meant to cause people nearby faint. The way to prevent such a thing is to plug your ears. Or interrupt her by hurting her or just shoving her. Angel Wings: An attempt to look cool based off of Otonashi’s suggestion. She decided to make an angel wing decoration for herself. She can summon them up and they appear to sprout from her back and operate much like real wings. Only she can not fly. Though do however assist in slowing her fall but considering she has been able to survive a long fall without them it is clear that they serve no practical purpose. Personality On the surface she does not seem to have any outward emotional displays. Any emotion observed is very subtle or doesn’t match what she is feeling. To those who do not get to know her will only see her as an emotionless and barely sentient being. This ranges from not laughing at jokes to not reacting to being shot. This does not mean she does not find the joke funny or feel the pain of the bullet. Underneath she is full of emotions just like anyone else though her mind has been affected by her long stay in limbo. Being the Student Council President wasn’t just a title but a way of life. This means that she must maintain being a model student by obeying all the rules and enforcing them. She took this position very seriously, any rule breaks get a verbal warning and she attempts to passively handle the situations if they continue. If it escalates to a fight she will defend herself and the normal students from the danger. Even when she was not the president she still attempted to follow the rules. This did not work out very well since she gives into peer pressure fairly easily when she doesn’t have the responsibility of a title to maintain. The only rule she broke pretty regularly was eating mapo tofu during breaks or after school. Even if she knows it is against the rules and potentially dangerous she will not put up much of a fight when her friends suggest something. It is mostly because of her loyalty and her inability to disappoint her friends. Appearance The most striking feature is those gold yellow eyes that seem to be vacant. Albino white hair cascades down to the low of her back with bangs a portion drawn back neatly with a single light blue barrette. At only five foot three and about eighty pounds she is petit and frail like. Her voice is very soft-spoken; she rarely raises it even when scolding the other kids. She dressed according to the proper dress code. Tan jacket, button up skirt a tie and a black skirt. She will wear other clothing styles and seems to like hats, having worn a straw hat before and a baseball cap. There is also a bikini she wore when she goes swimming that isn’t standard regulation. Despite having to wear the same thing everyday she does have a taste for cute clothing judging by the swim wear and her pj’s. Relationships Randle McMurphy: Trusts BillyBoy: ?????? Billy Batson: Loyal Pinhead: Obays/Trusts Twin One: ????? Jack Sparrow: ????? History There isn’t much known about her life before death, only that she was a very ill. Kanade has spent so much time in limbo that she had forgotten most of her life prior to death. The one thing that kept her rooted in the afterlife was her regret for not being able to thank the person who donated their heart to her. Her death was never explained but is most likely from whatever illness she was plagued with. The afterlife is designed to look and function as a high school campus with nearly two thousand students and is fully staffed. Only a fraction of the population is considered sentient. The majority is made of “NPC’s”, this is what they are called since they act just like computer game generated none player characters. They are basically unaware of the fact that they are in limbo and just go about their lives at school with their circle of friends and are just normal students. There haven’t been any sentient adults so the staff is clearly something created for this world. The campus if fairly massive and has all the comforts a young adult would need. Everyone still needs to eat and sleep just as they had done when they were alive. There are no hospitals since no one ever gets sick but there is a clinic for people to recover from injuries. This world was built to be a place for troubled kids to experience what they couldn’t in life before crossing over. No one ever ages and classes never end. After her death at 16, she arrived at ‘Tenjo Gakuen’ also known as ‘Heaven Academy’. She did stand apart from the other lost souls because she was not angry at the world and did not see her troubled life as something to be hated but to be loved. This was a glitch in the system because if you accept your life you should move on from that world. There was nothing she could do that would allow her to leave. Not even enjoying a normal school life. During her time there she had made friends but in doing so they would enjoy a normal school life and would eventually vanish. The only bit of happiness she could get was from eating her mapo tofu alone and being the Student Council President. Not every lost soul is as friendly as she is. Most feel the need to lash out and at the start their first target is typically the Principle. She knew better and took it upon herself to protect the helpless. Eventually Kanade came under fire of Yuri who viewed her as an Angel working directly with god. Yuri was upset that god had forced her to go through such a horrible and unfair life and she wanted to make him suffer as she did. With her blind unbridled ambition and natural leadership she lead a crusade with the Afterlife Battlefront that put Kanade as the only target. The Afterlife Battlefront wasn’t the first unruly people that Kanade has had to face while Student Council President but they are the most united front. They are also the ones that have managed to kill her fairly often with weapons. They even managed to create an underground base with traps set up to kill her or slow her down. She managed to get past these traps once because Yuri and her team set them all off before she came down. With no other choice the Afterlife Battlefront blew up their huge underground factory causing Angel to fall into the exploding wreckage. She may have died while pursuing them but in a way they did exactly what she wanted and it slowed down the manufacturing of weapons. The Afterlife Battlefront lost a major operation to Kanade, in retaliation they decided to break into her room and hack her computer. The only way they could do this was to distract her with one of the concerts they throw fairly often. Knowing she would go to stop the concert they went to her bedroom and discovered she was using a program called, ‘Angel Player’. This discovery led them to believe that Kanade was not an Angel but a human who could use this worlds own system to hack herself. This program proved that her powers did not come from god. Secure in this knowledge the team set up a new plan to destroy Kanade. The plan was to cause Kanade to loose her position as Student Council President. In order to do that she had to fail all her exams. Yuri picked a few of her team to take the tests in the same class as Kanade. It was a simple as a few of them creating a distraction while another Afterlife battlefront team member switched Kanade’s tests with a fake answer sheet he wrote. The plan worked and Kanade was fired and publicly humiliated in front of the entire student body as a class clown. She had no friends and no position all she had left was a token to buy some mapo tofu to cheer her up. With no one to stop them the Afterlife Battlefront performed a simple mission to steal meal tickets including Kanade’s mapo tofu meal ticket. Otonashi was the one who had caught that ticket and later described it as stealing a little bit of happiness from her. This made him feel sorry for what he had done and would attempt to make it up to her. Otonashi approached Kanade during a break in an attempt to extend an olive branch. More specifically he asked her to go eat some mapo tofu together. She agreed but they got in trouble for breaking a relatively unimportant rule that even Kanade forgot about. It was really an excuse for the new temporary student council president to lock Kanade up while he enforced his own power. His name was Naoi and he was far worse than Angel in that he could hypnotize people and use them as shields. Unlike Kanade he believed himself to be ‘god’ and made it his personal goal to wipe out the Afterlife Battlefront. He used his power to force false memories that will allow them to pass on. Otonashi was able to get Kanade to break them out of the holding cell and he saved the others and befriend Naoi with a passionate speech that made him see reason. Without any enemies left to fight the Afterlife Battlefront got a little comfortable enough so that they decided to go on a fishing trip. On the way there Otonashi saw Kanade gardening and practically dragged her along with them. During this fishing trip Kanade was more or less her clumsy self where she would accidentally hook whoever happened to stand behind her when she cast her line. When she did manage to catch something it took the entire time to help her reel it in. What they hooked was so huge that it was able to devour the whole team. Out of fear of loosing her new friends Kanade accidentally made a single clone. No one else saw it but it helped her attack the monster fish then it ran off before anyone even Kanade knew it was there. With such a huge monster of a meal the team decided to cook it up and share it with the normal students. Kanade was more than happy to help them for the entire day. Later that evening Yuri came up battle ridden and claimed it was Angel who attacked her. It was hard to believe since she had been with everyone all day but Yuri knew that Kanade could clone herself. That’s when the clone attacked the noticeable difference is that the clone enjoyed fighting and had red eyes. When her friends where in danger she attacked her clone without hesitation and was injured. She was killed in that fight and was unable to assist the team in dealing with the clones after that attack. Yuri hacked Kanade’s computer and programmed a new function that should cause all the clones to be reabsorbed into Angel when she uses the Harmonics power again. The clones captured Kanade and took her deep underground and that forced the Afterlife Battle front to forge their way down to save Kanade and themselves. What they didn’t know was before they made the changes in the program a hundred or so clones had already been created. So when Otonashi asked Kanade to use that power he didn’t stop to think that she would suffer from it. The pain caused from absorbing hundred different personalities at the same time made Angel fell into a coma. In this coma she had to struggle to keep her original personality. Otonashi realized his purpose after all this was to help the others here to move on from this world. After Kanade had awoken he told her his plan and that it would require her to be the evil angel in order to give the team something to fight. He was hoping they would just assume that the original Kanade had lost the internal struggle and that one of the aggressive Angels took over. Kanade was more than happy to play the part as it was something she had been doing on her own before him. He convinced her to make changes to her program and tried really hard to get her to act more menacing but that is not an easy task since Kanade is such a passive person. However they were able to help at least one member of the team pass on. Just before the team was going to delete all of Angel’s programs a new enemy attacked and as Kanade sprung into action black cords snagged her and dragged her into Pandora. Perhaps she will find new people to help in this purgatory. Pandora History